


Good Night

by jendaiyu



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jendaiyu/pseuds/jendaiyu
Summary: “Your voice is a perfect lullaby, good night.” Inoo finally shut his eyes.





	Good Night

The night had already fallen. It’s actually almost autumn but the weather is still a bit humid and hot so most people at Tokyo still rely on air conditioners. Cannot sleep at 11 P.M is a disaster for Inoo Kei, especially when he need to wake up very early tomorrow because of Mezameshi TV. His insensitive partner, Takaki Yuya still busy with his smartphone— has been chatting with some people.  
Inoo was irritated, but he can’t get mad because Takaki always very patient when he did the same thing. The light is off; the only light in that huge bedroom is coming from Takaki’s smartphone. Inoo tried to sleep and ignored him, but sudden questions coming to his head mercilessly when he saw Takaki’s wide smile.

“What’s happening?” Inoo glared.

Takaki seems a bit surprised, but then smiled again. “I thought you’re sleeping. Look, Juri sent me a weird photo of Jesse. That guy is interesting.”

Inoo sighed when he saw Jesse’s photo at Takaki’s smartphone, the light from the smartphone is harming his eyes and that photo is not that funny for him. “Good.” He said, half-assed.

“Kei, why are you not sleeping? You have Mezameshi tomorrow.” Takaki said, sound concerned but his expression looks so happy.  
“Typing sounds surprisingly made a beautiful lullaby,” Inoo rolled his eyes, blurting out a sarcastic remark.

Takaki laughed at him. “Are you jealous?”

“You know me that well.” Inoo stared at Takaki’s face. “If you have 15 minutes for Juri then you should give 15 years for me.”  
“Alright, nothing beats Inoo Kei.” Takaki put his phone at the nearest desk, back to the bed then stroked Inoo’s hair. “I can give you my 15000 years if you want.” He whispered.

Inoo quickly made a clutch at Takaki’s body. “This is what I've become and I can no longer hide it.”

“It’s okay, random Inoo Kei is the best.”

“It’s not so easy for our relationship, I feel sorry for making you like this.” Inoo smiled widely. “But I don’t want to miss this chance.”

“Don’t think too much Kei, I don’t want to miss this chance too. I am an adult; I am consent with my decisions.”  
Inoo smiled in a flirty way. “You are so obedient. But I’d rather to be tamed.”

“Not now Kei, for your own sake!” Takaki laughed again.

“Okay Mr. Nice Guy, promise me to do that tomorrow night!”

Takaki sighed happily—stroke Inoo’s hair again. “Of course, good night. Have a sweet dream.”

“Your voice is a perfect lullaby, good night.” Inoo finally shut his eyes. He slowly loses his consciousness, fall into a deep sleep. Takaki started to feel tired too. They’re sleep peacefully—hugged each other tightly as if the times stop for them when they do that. They pray and believe  
that tomorrow will be better.

.  
.  
.  
.  
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Good Night
> 
> .  
> .
> 
> Pairing : Takaki Yuya x Inoo Kei (TakaIno)  
> Rated: T  
> Type: Oneshot  
> Genre: Fluff/Romance
> 
>  
> 
> This is a work of fiction. A fictional story about fictional representations of real people. None of them are true. No profit was made from this work.
> 
> Notes: A sudden random fanfic at a sleepless night. I'm writing this because of Takaki's sexy "oyasumi"


End file.
